Hoofdstuk 5
<< Hoofdstuk 4 Hoofdstuk 6 >> Hoofdstuk N°5 –SHERLOCK SUIKERZOETJES EERSTE ONDERZOEK Iemand heeft de reservesleutel van de lerarenkamer gestolen en een belangrijk document meegenomen? Staat Nathaniel op het randje om zijn positie als voorzitter van de studentenraad te verliezen?! Start een onderzoek om uit te vinden wie er achter dit alles zit! Trailer Er is geen trailer voor dit hoofdstuk. Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Nathaniel-ep5.jpeg Castiel-ep5.jpeg Illustration-Episode5-Lysander.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°5-–SHERLOCK SUIKERZOETJES EERSTE ONDERZOEK Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 5! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- In het eerste gedeelte van het hoofdstuk heb je drie verschillende keuzes! -Ga hen bespioneren om te ontdekken wat er aan de hand is. -Ga en bekijk wat er aan de hand is. -Draai je om en vermijd problemen. Iedere keuze leid naar verschillende gebeurtenissen! Vind Lysander en praat met hem. >Je moet Lysander vinden en met hem praten. Praat met vijf nieuwe studenten over een verloren sleutel. Dit zijn de plekken waar elk student tevoorschijn komt: Peggy > Je praat met haar automatisch aan het begin Daisy > In het klaslokaal Violet > In de tuin club Kim > In de gymzaal Melody > In het studentenlokaal >>De doelstelling zal worden afgerond als je met iedereen hebt gepraat (De meiden + Lysander!) en je keuze hebt gemaakt over de verdachte. Vind de sleutel naar de lerarenkamer en ga terug naar Nathaniel. /!\ Je kan de sleutel vinden als de twee voorgaande doelstellingen zijn afgerond! Afhankelijk van je keuzes aan het begin van het hoofdstuk: Ga hen bespioneren > Praat met Castiel totdat hij je de sleutel geeft. Draai je om > Praat met Lysander totdat hij je de sleutel geeft. Ga kijken > De sleutel kan je vinden in de tuinclub. Wacht totdat de directrice vertrekt uit de gang en ga de lerarenkamer binnen. Je moet de directrice 3 keer tegenkomen, ga dan naar Nathaniel op het plein of de gymzaal zodat hij je de lerarenkamer binnen kan laten. Vraag aan de studenten bij wie het armbandje hoort, en vind uit wie de dief is! Ga hen bespioneren > Castiel geeft je de informatie die je nodig zal hebben. Draai je om > Daisy zal je de informatie die je nodig zal hebben. Ga kijken > Nathaniel zal je de informatie geven die je nodig zal hebben. Vind Amber en vraag haar over het armbandje en de examens. Ze is in het klaslokaal of bij de trap. Vind de examens en breng ze naar Nathaniel. Ga naar de trap en klik ergens bovenop de kluisjes. /!\ Je kan Nathaniel vinden als je de examens in bezit hebt EN de doelstelling “Vind Lysander’s notitieboekje en breng het naar hem toe” hebt gekregen. Vind Lysander’s notitieboekje en breng het naar hem toe. Het ligt op het bankje in het plein, ga terug en geef het aan Lysander. /!\ Het boekje zal verschijnen als je de examens terug aan Nathaniel hebt gegeven. Als je deze doelstellingen hebt afgerond ga dan terug naar de hoofdingang voor je date! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 6! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' ⎡''Als iemand hem van mij gestolen heeft, heb ik geen idee waar hij kan zijn. Ik laat hem normaal in de lerarenkamer als ik daar ben, of ik heb hem bij me.⎦ *A. Hoe kan iemand het stelen als jij het altijd bij je hebt? = *B. Het is oké, we zullen hem vinden. = *C. Dat is gek, ben je niet voorzichtig met je spullen?! - ⎡''Ik mag er niet over praten…⎦ *A. Ik snap het… Dan zal ik me voorlopig op de sleutel concentreren. = *B. Zeg het me! Hoe moet ik je anders helpen. = *C. Zoek het zelf maar uit als je me niet vertrouwt! = ⎡''Wacht! Goed… De gestolen documenten waren de examens die eraan komen. Ze worden in de lerarenkamer bewaard, dat kan je je wel voorstellen.⎦ *A. Geweldig! Dus de examens worden verplaatst? - *B. Nu begrijp ik hoe serieus dit is. = *C. Ik snap het! Maak je geen zorgen, we vinden ze wel! + ⎡''Natuurlijk niet, ik zou me niet zoveel zorgen maken als ik wist wie het gedaan heeft.⎦ *A. Iemand met slechte cijfers die zou moeten spieken? = *B. Iemand die weet dat het jou in moeilijkheden zou brengen? = (meer gesprekken) *C. Eh… Ik probeer het op te lossen. = ⎡''Denk jij aan Castiel?⎦ *A. Nee, hij zou dat niet doen! = *B. Misschien, ja… Maar ik weet het niet zeker. = *C. Ja, dat zou iets zijn wat hij zou doen. = ⎡''Dat is waar… Maar wil je het echtwagen?⎦ *A. Ja, ik wil echt weten wie het gedaan heeft! = *B. Nee, maar ik voel me nogal verplicht… - *C. Ik ben niet zeker, maar ik wil weten wie het gedaan heeft. + ⎡''Ik wil het niet echt, maar ik zie niet wat ik anders kan doen.⎦ *A. Ik begrijp het, maar ik vind dat je gelijk hebt… + *B. Er is geen andere oplossing, je moet! = *C. Dat zou je niet mogen doen. - ⎡''Ja, ik zal woorden gebruiken dat geen teken hebben in plaats van onze ouders als het onze koersen droogt. Ik heb er nooit iets van gezegd tot nu maar…⎦ *A. Vertel me dan alles over de diefstal van de sleutel en de examens! - *B. Wat? Is dat alles? *C. Je zou dat niet moeten doen, je bent beter dan dit… ---- 'Castiel' ⎡''En waarom zou mij dat interesseren?⎦ *A. Ben je niet blij? Je kan Nathaniel toch niet uitstaan? - *B. Echt? Je hebt hier niks mee te maken? - *C. Denk je niet dat we hem toch zouden moeten proberen helpen? = ⎡''Nee.⎦ *A. Oké, ik zal niet aandringen… = *B. Zou je het me vertellen als je iets wist? = *C. Ik weet zeker dat jij weet waar hij is! - ⎡''Natuurlijk…''⎦ *A. Ik maak geen grapje, wees eens een keer cool. + *B. Je hebt hier niks mee te maken, toch? - *C. Heb je enig idee wie het heeft gedaan? = (Jij begint een gesprek) *A. Kom op, vertel me de waarheid, ik zal het allemaal oplossen en het niemand vertellen. Beloofd! - *B. Wist je dat het de examens zijn die werden gestolen? = ⎡''Echt? Dan hoeven we er ons een tijdje geen zorgen om te maken.⎦ *A. Heb jij goeie cijfers? + *B. Jij lijkt enthousiast, hmm… = *C. Heb je me niks te vertellen? - ⎡''Nou… Niet zo veel maar ik ben ook geen verloren zaak. Waarom?⎦ *A. Zomaar. + *B. Om te weten of je een reden had om die examens te stelen, natuurlijk! - *C. Ken je studenten die problemen hebben met hun cijfers? = ⎡''Geen idee, de helft van de school? Ben je van plan om hen ook lastig te vallen?⎦ *A. (Dring aan.) - *B. (Dring niet aan.) = ⎡''Hier is hij. Stop nu met die valse beschuldigingen, oké. Braaf zo.⎦ *A. Bedankt, ik geloof je nu, sorry. + *B. Ik wist dat jij hem had! - ⎡''Hm… Ze voert altijd wat in haar schild.⎦ *A. Ik dacht echt dat jij het was… - *B. Hoe kon ze dat haar broer aandoen? = *C. Ik hoop dat ze geschorst wordt. + ⎡''Cool, en het boeit me niet zo veel.⎦ *A. Je wist het al? = *B. Nou… Als er ooit korting is voor vriendelijkheid, kan je dan alsjeblieft wat gaan kopen? - *C. Ik dacht dat je het graag wilde weten. = ---- 'Lysander' ⎡''Hoi,… *naam* toch?⎦ *A. Dat is juist! Dus jij en Castiel zijn goede vrienden, toch? + *B. Dat is juist! Dus jij maakt muziek? Hoelang speel je al? = *C. Dat is juist! Dus je vindt het leuk om mensen angst aan te jagen? - ⎡''Rosa? Ja.⎦ *A. Gaan jullie samen uit? *B. Is dat je zus? - *C. Zijn jullie close? ⎡''Wat is er te weten''⎦ *A. De reservesleutel is kwijtgeraakt. = *B. Iemand heeft geprobeerd Nathaniel erin te luizen. - *C. Er is een dief op school die ze gestolen heeft. - ⎡''Sleutels verdwijnen niet zomaar.⎦ *A. Ja, daarom denk ik dat een dief ze heeft gepakt. - *B. Jij hebt ze toevallig niet? - *C. Ja, ik ga blijven zoeken. + (Je start een gesprek.) *A. Ik heb de sleutel nog steeds niet gevonden. = *B. Wist jij dat de komende examens uit de lerarenkamer werden gestolen? = (Meer gesprekken) ⎡''Ze kunnen niet ver weg zijn.⎦ *A. Dat betekent dat jij iets weet! (Dring aan) - *B. Ik ga blijven zoeken (Dring niet aan) = ⎡''Nee, dat heb ik niet.⎦ *A. Heb je goeie cijfers? = (meer gesprekken) *B. Het heeft je niet verrast? - *C. Weet je zeker dat je niks weet? - ⎡''Ik denk niet dat ik over mijn cijfers kan klagen.⎦ *A. Oké, ik zie het, dus geen reden om te spieken dan. + *B. Misschien omdat je spiekt! - *C. Echt? Kan je me dan helpen? = ⎡''Ik heb de beroemde sleutels toevallig gevonden, hier pak ze.⎦ *A. Ah! Ik wist dat jij degene was die ze had! - *B. Super! Dankjewel. + *C. Mmm… Bedankt, maar dat is een beetje verdacht. - ⎡''Herinner je je mijn notitieboekje, dat je op een avond heb gevonden? Heb je het gelezen?⎦ *A. Ik heb er wat door gebladerd, waarom? - *B. Nee, niet echt, waarom? + (Je start een gesprek.) *A. En, welk instrument bespeel jij? - *B. Mag ik eens naar jullie komen kijken? + *C. Hé, ik vroeg mij af… Heb jij enig idee wat Castiel over me denkt? = ---- 'Peggy' ⎡''O! Heb je dat gehoord? “De voorzitter van de studentenraad op het matje geroepen”! Dat wordt een perfecte titel! Ik kan niet wachten om hierover meer te horen!''⎦ *A) Wat?! Denk eens aan hem, Dit kan je niet maken! - *B) Het is een primeur! + Category:Index Category:Hoofdstukken lijst